This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Many techniques are currently in use that mathematically model biological information. Exploration and statistical comparison of these techniques gives us a better understanding of performance. Another goal of model selection is to minimize errors. Research will allow us to explore these issues, along with the opportunity for software development.